Sister
by Fumi-kun
Summary: Dia seperti bunga yang perlahan mekar. Manis seperti coklat dan indah bagaikan Narnia/EdmunXLucy/Incest? Perhaps/Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: C.S. Lewis**

**Warning: OOC, typo, etc.**

**...**

Edmun menarikku, membawaku ke pojokan.

"Lu, dengar. Hari ini aku mau nembak Lilian. Apa gayaku sudah keren?" tanyanya dengan antusias.

Aku tertawa, Edmun tampan. Dia cukup tampan untuk pemuda seusianya, tapi sepertinya di memerlukan bantuan Susan untuk merapikan penampilannya.

"Kurasa kau harus melihat cermin, Ed." Kelakarku membuatnya cemberut.

"Ayolah, Lu. Aku tidak mau kalah dengan Sam yang sudah bisa menggandeng pacar baru ke prom nite nanti." Rajuknya.

Masih tertawa geli kurapikan rambut kakak laki-lakiku ini. Aku harus sedikit berjinjit untuk bisa melakukannya dan Edmun mengerti sehingga dia menunduk untuk mempermudahkanku. Tepat saat aku mendongak sehingga tatapan kami berdua bertemu.

...

Lilian memiliki mata biru yang tenang dan senyum yang menawan. Tapi entah mengapa mata coklat milik Lucy –yang serupa dengan milikku- terlihat begitu indah.

"Ed, kau baik-baik saja?" tegurnya sembari terus merapikan rambutku.

Entah mengapa aku agak segan berada dengan jarak seminim ini dengan Lucy. Aku harus mencegah sesuatu yang tidak boleh terjadi.

Lucy agak terlonjak saat kucengkram erat tangannya. Lucy adalah adikku, dan tidak hanya kali ini saja kami berdua bersentuhan. Tapi entah mengapa, kulitnya yang halus membuat darahku tersirap seketika. "Aku rasa, aku sudah siap Lu. Terimakasih sudah membantuku." Kataku yang membuat wajah tegangnya menjadi lebih santai.

Meskipun begitu, detak jantungku tidak bisa melambat dan santai. Rasanya aku ingin menyentuhnya lagi.

"Um, aku akan melakukannya sekarang." Ujarku dengan agak gugup, dan Lucy hanya tersenyum. Senyum yang kusukai. Senyum yang sama yang dimiliki oleh Ibu.

"Semoga beruntung, Ed. Kuharap kau bisa punya pasangan untuk malam perpisahan nanti." Lucy mengalihkan pandangannya, namun bibirnya masih mengulas senyum itu.

CUP!

Kecupan ringan kuberikan di pipi kanannya, dan semburat merah mewarnai wajahnya yang manis.

"Terima kasih, Lu." Kataku dan segera meninggalkannya. Berlari mencari Lilian dengan setangkai mawar di tanganku.

...

"Susan, bagaimana rasanya tinggal di Amerika? Pasti menyenangkan." Tanya Lucy pada Susan yang tengah sibuk memotong wortel.

"Hmmm, cukup menyenangkan. Tapi rasanya agak kesepian karena tidak ada kalian bertiga." Balas Susan yang kemudian mengaduk sup dan memasukkan wortel yang sudah dipotongnya.

"Yah, aku mengerti perasaanmu. Aku juga kadang merasa kesepian di sini." Gumam Lucy yang tengah mencuci piring.

"Hey, nikmati saja. Masa kuliah itu, masa yang menyenangkan." Kelakarnya.

"Meskipun tidak semenyenangkan dibandingkan di Amerika." Celetuk Lucy.

Susan tertawa, "Semua tempat itu menyenangkan, Lu.". Lucy tertawa. "Tapi bila kau mendengar kesan dari Peter, maka semuanya akan berbeda."

Mereka berdua tertawa, hingga tidak menyadari suara pintu yang dibuka.

"Susan!" itu suara Edmun.

"Hai, Edmun." Sapa Susan. Edmun segera memeluk kakak perempuannya itu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Caspian? Dia sering bercerita padaku tentang kau yang sangat sibuk." Celoteh Edmun.

"Yah, kadang dia agak kesal bila aku sudah bekerja. Tapi seringkali dia juga menungguku menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan di depan pintu kamarku."

"Oh, itu romantis sekali." Ledek Edmun sementara Susan hanya tertawa.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong kapan kau datang?" tanya Edmun.

"Tadi pagi, saat kita berdua masih kuliah." Celetuk Lucy dari belakang.

Gadis itu memegang semangkuk besar sup panas yang terlihat lezat.

Edmun meneguk air liurnya. Bukan karena supnya, tapi karena gaun Lucy yang agak rendah di bagian dadanya. Memperlihatkan leher jenjang adiknya itu.

'Terlihat nikmat.' Batin Edmun jahat. Namun akal sehatnya menamparnya, 'ingat, dia adikmu!'.

"Supnya sudah jadi, ayo kita makan siang." Ajak Lucy, pandangannya sayu kepada Edmun yang mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Benar! Ayo kita makan siang. Setelah itu kalian bisa mengantarku ke bandara." Ajak Susan.

Edmun dan Lucy yang tadinya duduk manis di meja makan tampak terkejut.

"Su, apa maksudnya?" tanya Lucy kebingungan.

"Aku hanya mampir, Lu. Aku haru ke Paris nanti sore." Jawab Susan dengan senyum penuh penyesalan.

Lucy tampak kecewa begitu juga dengan Susan. "Bagaimana kalau kita cepat makan? Supnya akan segera dingin." Sela Edmun menghancurkan kebisuan itu.

Baik Lucy ddan Susan mengambil sendok mereka dengan pandangan hampa.

...

Bandara tampak begitu ramai saat Edmun dan Lucy mengantarkan Susan.

"Jaga diri kalian. Jangan sampai sakit." Pesan Susan sembari memeuluk adiknya satu persatu.

"Edmun, jagalah Lucy." Kata Susan pada Edmun. Sementara yang diberi mandat hanya mengangguk sembari terdiam. Diam-diam diliriknya Lucy yang tampak sedih.

"Aku masih merindukanmu." Sungut Lucy, "Hey, kita akan bertemu lagi, honey. Aku pasti akan datang lagi." Ujarnya dengan senyum lembut.

Lucy hanya terdiam, menahan air mata agar tidak jatuh membasahi pipinya. Terlebih saat Susan menghilang di antara kerumunan orang-orang.

Edmun meraih tangan Lucy dan menggenggamnya.

"Jangan menangis. Bila dilihat teman-temanmu, kau akan malu." Hiburnya.

Lucy hanya mengangguk dan menyeka matanya.

"Ah, aku mau makan es krim." Bisik Lucy setengah manja.

Keduanya berjalan meninggalkan bandara, tapi genggaman tangan mereka tidak terlepas. Hingga tanpa disdari, semburat merah menghiasi wajah keduanya.

"Ayo kita ke taman." Bisik Edmun lembut, tepat di telinga Lucy.

...

To be continue

_Saya menyebrang benua untuk menulis fanfic ini. Oke, mungkin rada aneh, tapi yah, nikmati saja dulu. Sementara author ini mencari ilham yang baru._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: C. S. Lewis**

**Warning: Ooc, incest, typo, etc.**

**...**

Matahari pagi menyeruak di balik tirai jendela kamar Edmun, dan kicauan burung yang hinggap di atasnya membuat suara gaduh yang membangunkan si empunya kamar.

Dengan masih bersungut-sungut, Edmun duduk di pinggir ranjangnya dan melirik ke jam weker di atas nakas. Pukul 07.30 pagi. Masih ada waktu sekitar dua jam untuk masuk kuliah nanti. Di samping jam weker ada foto mereka berempat saat mereka masih kecil. Dan Lucy terlihat begitu menggemaskan.

Lucy.

Edmun jadi teringat dengan kejadian kemarin saat mereka berjalan di taman setelah mengantarkan Susan ke bandara.

...

"_Aku tidak tahu betapa kekanak-kanakannya engkau, Lue." Ledekku. Lucy yang memegang cone ice cream hanya mendengus dengan wajah lucu._

"_Rasa coklat. Hey, ingatlah, kau sudah 18 tahun, bukan anak delapan tahun lagi." Kataku berbohong, karena sebenarnya, lucy sangat cocok dengan rasa yang dipilihnya. Manis, semanis coklat._

"_Ayolah, Ed. Jangan memungkiri kenyataan, bagaimana dengan rasa strawberry? Aku rasa itu terlalu feminim." Dia balas mengejek, sementara aku hanya tersenyum sumringan._

"_Aku suka rasa strawberry karena rasanya masam, dan pria harus menyukai rasa masam jika mereka ingin lebih jantan." Jawabku asal. _

_Lucy menatapku dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Benarkah? Aku tidak tau itu." Gumamnya ragu._

_Sementara aku hanya tersenyum diam-diam. Mengaitkan kedua tangan kami hingga tanganku yang besar menggenggam tangannya yang mungil._

"_Ed, bagaimana dengan usahamu kemarin? Apa Lilian mau berkencan denganmu?" tanyanya sembari menatap mataku._

"_Dia sudah berkencan dengan Joe, seminggu yang lalu. Rasanya aku patah hati Lue." Kelakarku dengan tampang sedih yang dipaksakan._

"_Oh, Ed, jangan sedih. Mungkin kau memang harus datang sendirian di pesta perpisahan nanti." Ejeknya._

"_Ya, paling tidak bukan hanya aku yang akan datang sendirian." Balasku sambil mencubit pipinya gemas._

_Lucy tampak kesal sementara aku tertawa senang melihat ekspresinya. Segera aku berlari menjauh, memberi kode padanya untuk mengejarku. Membuat wajahnya menjadi memerah karena kelelahan saat kakinya berusaha mendahuluiku. Sementara tawa kami menyemarakkan suasana taman yang sangat jarang dikunjungi ini. _

_Gaun Lucy berkibar, dan topiku beberapa kali melayang terlepas tapi semuanya tidak mengganggu debaran jantungku yang berpacu dua kali lipat dalam harmoni kebersamaan keluarga yang sangat jarang. _

"_Edmun..." panggil Lucy dengan terengah-engah, kedua tangannya memegang lutut sementara dia mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal._

"_Lue, aku punya ide." Kataku sembari berjalan mendekat._

"_Ide apa?"_

"_Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang menjadi pasanganku di pesta perpisahan nanti?"_

_Lucy tampak terkejut. Mata coklatnya tampak tidak fokus, memandangi sekeliling dengan canggung._

"_Aku tidak ada niat untuk pergi ke pesta itu." Tolaknya. Tapi aku bukanlah aku bila tidak bisa mengajak Lucy ikut._

"_Ayolah, Lue. Apa kau ingin membuatku terlihat bodoh nanti?"_

"_Kau sudah bodoh, Ed." Cibirnya membalasku._

"_Hey, ayolah Lue. Kau tidak pernah ke pesta sama sekali. Ada apa denganmu?" selidikku._

_Lucy tampak murung. "Hey, jangan murung seperti itu." Kata Edmun menyentuh dagu Lucy, menarik wajah itu untuk menatapku. _

"_Aku hanya merasa kurang pantas berada di antara banyak orang." Jawabnya lirih. "Karena aku merasa sangat jelek."_

_Aku berdecak lirih. "Kata siapa kau jelek. Kau itu sebenarnya..." gawat, aku mulai kehilangan kendali, "... menarik."_

_Lucy tertawa, sementara wajahku bersemu._

"_Terimakasih Ed."_

...

"Edmun, cepat bangun!" teriak Lucy dari bawah. Dengan pelan Edmun melangkah keluar kamar dan turun ke lantai satu.

Di meja makan tampak Lucy yang tengah berbenah. Dua lembar roti panggang dan bacon tersaji dan terlihat menggugah selera.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang." Kata Lucy sembari menenteng handbagnya yng berwarna peach.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Edmun sembari melahap roti panggangnya.

"Kau harus melihat kulkas bila ingin tahu." Jawab Lucy sekenanya. Terlihat seperti menjaga jarak dengan Edmun.

"Lue..." panggil Edmun.

"Aku berangkat sekarang. Kunci rumah bila kau pergi." Jawabnya dingin.

Edmun hanya memandang punggung Lucy sebelum menghilang di balik pintu. Dan melihat baconnya yang agak gosong. Lucy tahu benar kesukaannya. Tapi kenapa pagi ini Lucy tampak dingin?

Edmun tidak bisa berpikir sekarang. Maka dengan santai dirapikannya meja makan dan bersiap untuk mandi.

...

"Hei, Lucy. Kenapa kau tampak murung hari ini?" tanya seorang gadis berambut blonde, Sarah, pada Lucy yang tengah merenung di kantin.

"Aku diajak oleh Edmun ke pesta perpisahan." Jawab Lucy dengan lesu.

"Oh, baguslah. Akhirnya kau punya pacar yang bisa menemanimu di pesta dansa nanti." Kata Sarah antusias.

"Edmun, kakak laki-lakiku." Jawab Lucy yang membuat Sarah salah tingkah. "Oh, maaf. Kukira dia pacarmu." Sesalnya. "Tapi pergi bersama kakak juga tidak ada salahnya kan?".

Lucy mengangguk pelan. "Tapi masalahnya, saat aku melihat ke kalender, aku baru sadar bahwa pestanyaa akan diadakan tiga hari lagi. Sementara itu aku belum mempersiapkan apa-apa." Helaan nafas menghentikan ucapan Lucy, seolah mendukung keadaan bahwa Lucy benar-benar sial.

"Lalu?" kejar si gadis blonde tersebut.

"Aku ingin menolaknya, tapi Edmun tampak begitu senang. Dan aku tidak mau menyakiti perasaannya." Aku Lucy.

"Wah, mendengar pemikiranmu yang seperti itu, aku jadi berpikir bahwa kau itu mencintai kakakmu." .

Lucy tampak tersentak, "Bodoh. Dia itu kakakku. Tidak mungkin aku menyukainya. Hubungan darah itu-..."

"... menyenangkan kan?" sambung gadis blnde tersebut dengan agak gila.

"Kau terlalu banyak menonton film telenovela." Cibir Lucy. Sementara Sarah hanya tertawa.

"Lalu apa masalahmu yang sebenarya, sayang?"

"Aku tidak punya gaun." Jawabnya jujur. "Itu saja?" tanya Sarah dengan pandangan kau-yakin-Lue, "Dan aku tidak bisa berdandan." Tambah Lucy yang membuat Sarah, si gadis londe tertawa nyaring.

"Serahkan itu semua kepadaku."

...

Edmun meelangkah dengan semangat ke kelasnya. Dua hari lagi, dia akan membawa Lucy ke pesta perpisahan. Dia akan menunjukkan bahwa dirinya, Edmun Pevensie juga memiliki seseorang di sampingnya. Dia memiliki Lucy.

"Hai, Edmun." Namun langkahnya terheenti saat Lilian menegurnya.

"Kau baru datang?"

Edmun mengangguk dengan agak malas, mata Lilian yang biru teduh selelu membuatnya terpikat.

"Ada apa? Tidaak biasanya kau menyapaku." Tanya Edmun tanpa basa-basi.

"Aku memikirkan tawaranmu beberapa hari yang lalu. Apa masih berlaku?" dahi Edmun berkerut mendengarnya. Bukankah Lilian sudah berkencan dengan Joe.

"Bukankah kau-,", "aku menolak ajakan Joe. Aku baru sadar bahwa dia tidak baik buatku. Jadi apakah tawarannya masih berlaku?" tanyanya dengan mata berbinar, membuat Edmun makin gelagapan.

"Yah, itu...ngg.. Yah.." gumam Edmun tidak jelas.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, besok malam jemput aku dirumahku." Kata Lilian yang membuat Edmun menganga.

Bagimana tidak, dia kan tidak menjawab 'iya'. Dan bagaimana dengan Lucy?

...

Edmun duduk dengan gelisah, pestanya akan ddimulai setengah jam lagi, tapi dia belum memberitahukan Lucy bahwa dirinya akan pergi bersama Lilian. Entah apa yang dilakukan Lucy sejak tadi sore, terus mengurung dirinya di kamar.

"Ah, ya ampun, bagaimana ini?" gumamnya bingung.

"Bagaimana apanya Ed?" suara Lucy mengagetkan Edmun.

Di sana, Lucy tengah berdiri mengenakan gaun pesta yang membuat Edmun terpana. Gaun panjang berwarna peach dengan bentuk rok agak mengembang dan korset di bagian dadanya, membuat Lucy seperti wanita bangsawan Eropa zaman dulu. Di tambah dengan model rambut yang di dikat satu dan di sanggul dengan menyisakan sedikit untuk di biarkan terjulur ke bawah.

Apakah dia Lucy? Edmun sungguh terpana.

"Kenapa Ed?" tanya Lucy malu-malu.

"Kau cantik sekali, Lue." Puji Edmun jujur.

Wajah lucy tampak memerah dipuji Edmun seperti itu, "Kau juga, Ed. Terlihat sangat tampan." Katanya karena memang saat itu, jas yang dipakai Edmun membuatnya makin keren. Dan jantung Lucy berdetak keras oleh karenanya.

...

Tanpa mengingat pesan Lilian, Edmun mengulurkan tangan membantu Lucy keluar dari mobil. Seketika saja perhatian orang di sekelilingnya tertuju kepada Lucy yang benar-benar anggun malam itu.

"Bukankah itu Edmun Pevensie? Siapa gadis yang dibawanya malam ini?" bisik-bisik seperti itulah yang terdengar saat Edmun menggandeng tangan Lucy membawanya masuk kedalam gedung.

Dan, "Edmun, ternyata kau membawa pasangan juga rupanya." Ejek seseorang, Joe Enderas, tangannya menggengam tangan seorang gadis, Lilian.

"Kukira kau akan menunggu di rumah Lilian hingga tengah malam." Hinanya dengan bahagia.

Darah Edmun menggelegar, sementara Lucy hanya menatapnya dengan heran. Tangannya menyentuh pundak Edmun berusaha menenangkannya.

"Maaf saja ya, aku sudah punya pasangan sendiri dan lebih tertarik padanya daripada Lilian." Jawab Edmun tidak kalah pedas.

"Maksudmu gadis itu?" pandangannya beralih kepada Lucy yang tampak malu-malu namun memukau. "Kasihan sekali dia, menjadi pasangan pemuda cupu sepertimu."

"Cukup! Kau tidak bisa menghina Edmun lebih dari ini." Bentak Lucy kehilangan kesabaran.

"Lue, sudahlah. Jangan buat dirimu menjadi seseorang yang kasar." Kata Edmun.

Sementara Joe tertawa menghina. "Kenapa kau mau berada di dekatnya, Nona? Aku sangat kasihan kepadamu."

"Kurasa kau simpan saja rasa kasihanmu itu. Aku tidak membutuhkannya." Balas Lucy.

"Kau berani sekali. Kenapa kau mau melakukan ini?" kali ini Lilian angkat bicara.

"Tentu saja, karena aku mencintainya."

...

Tbc


End file.
